Vingança
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Sasuke finalmente tem a chance de se vingar de Itachi. SasuSaku. Continuação da fic Reencontro.


**Vingança**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Sumário: **_Sasuke finalmente tem a chance de se vingar de Itachi. SasuSaku. Continuação da fic Reencontro._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**One-shot**

Sakura sabia que ele tentaria protegê-la, que não a deixaria lutar com o Itachi. De certa forma, ele tinha razão, aquela era uma briga antiga, que devia ser resolvida pelos dois últimos Uchiha. Mas o restante do Time Hebi podia cuidar sozinho do Kisame, e ela ainda tinha que salvar o Naruto.

Sem que Kisame ou algum dos três companheiros de Sasuke percebesse, ela se esgueirou pela entrada da caverna por onde ele havia entrado, deixando-os para enfrentarem o companheiro de Itachi. Embora a entrada fosse uma fenda estreita, escondida entre as rochas, a caverna em si era enorme, e ela perdeu alguns segundos olhando boquiaberta a grandeza do lugar. Ela sabia que o clã Uchiha fora muito poderoso e tinha grande influência em Konoha, mas jamais fora capaz de imaginar que eles tinham esconderijos como aquele espalhados pelo País do Fogo.

Ela teve que concentrar seu chakra em uma das mãos para conseguir enxergar o local. As enormes paredes de rocha eram pintadas com o símbolo do clã Uchiha e, olhando para o chão, havia a indicação de que deveria prosseguir por um caminho estreito e escorregadio formado após anos e anos de umidade escavando a dureza da pedra.

Não foi necessário avançar muito mais pela caverna para que seus olhos, já acostumados com a escuridão, ardessem com o clarão violento de luz que invadiu o corredor por onde ela andava. Estava no caminho certo, Sasuke e Itachi deviam estar lutando logo a frente, as luzes pareciam vir de jutsus do elemento fogo e eletricidade. Ela continuou com passos decididos até que as paredes em volta dela pareceram ficar cada vez mais próximas, formando outra fenda parecida com a entrada da caverna.

Ela a atravessou e se viu parada num salão ainda mais grandioso que o primeiro, mas não teve muito tempo para admirá-lo; a visão de Sasuke transformado no nível 2 do selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru a espantou. Era a primeira vez que ela o via naquela forma, lutando bem a sua frente contra o Itachi sem perceber a presença dela. Alguns passos adiante, Naruto estava preso e parecia inconsciente.

A visão do amigo a fez sair do estado de torpor, ela precisava salvar o Naruto, e então os dois juntos poderiam ajudar o Sasuke. Usando um genjutsu, ela conseguiu se esgueirar sem ser notada até onde Naruto estava. Desamarrando-o, constatou aliviada que ele ainda estava vivo; não houvera tempo para a Akatsuki realizar o ritual de retirada da Kyuubi do corpo dele, o que certamente o mataria.

- Sakura-chan? – ele sussurrou assim que abriu os olhos. Ela ainda estava com as mãos no peito dele, certificando-se que ele estava totalmente curado.

- Shhh – ela pediu por silêncio com um dedo sobre os lábios. – Itachi ainda não percebeu que você está acordado.

Naruto levantou o torso, ficando sentado no chão, tentando entender exatamente onde estava. Ainda zonzo, olhou para frente e percebeu a figura de Itachi avançando violentamente contra o...

- Sasuke!

Ele não podia ficar ali sentado enquanto seu amigo era atacado pelo próprio irmão. Saiu correndo em direção aos dois Uchihas, o coração batendo acelerado com medo de descobrir que fora tarde demais.

- Sasuke! Não! – ele berrou quando conseguiu alcançar o corpo do amigo. Estava caído no chão, ensangüentado, os olhos pretos encarando o nada, numa expressão indefinida. – Não, Sasuke! Você não pode...

Uma risada o cortou. Uma risada doentia, vinda do homem que causara tudo aquilo. Ele se virou para trás e encarou seu captor, Uchiha Itachi, o homem que matara toda a família, o responsável pelo desejo de vingança que fez seu melhor amigo deixar Konoha.

- Desista, Naruto. Você é tão fraco quanto o idiota do meu irmão.

- Desgraçado – Naruto gritou. – Eu vou vingar o Sasuke, eu vou...

Mas Itachi era rápido, e já havia descoberto a Sakura do outro lado do salão.

- Naruto! – ela gritou, indefesa contra aquele monstro que ele precisava destruir.

- Quieta, garotinha – Naruto ouviu Itachi sussurrar ao ouvido dela. – Nós podemos brincar um pouquinho antes de eu fazer você se encontrar com o meu irmãozinho...

- Sakura! – ele gritou, desesperado.

- Naruto! – ele a ouvia gritando, implorando por socorro.

Ele precisava protegê-la. Não conseguira salvar o Sasuke, não podia mais deixar que outro amigo se perdesse por causa da sua fraqueza, por causa da sua inabilidade.

A caverna foi ficando escura, sabia que havia luzes iluminando o lugar, mas ele não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Alguma coisa dentro dele implorava para sair, para ser libertada, e a imagem de Sakura sendo agarrada pelo Itachi o fazia ter certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa. Ele não tinha forças para vencer um membro da Akatsuki sozinho, mas a Kyuubi... ele não tinha mais forças para prendê-la dentro de si. Se isso era necessário para salvar a Sakura, ele a libertaria.

- Naruto, não! – a voz de Sakura encheu o local, denunciando sua posição. – É só um genjutsu!

Mas Naruto não a ouvia. Ele parecia perdido, vivendo um sonho com os olhos abertos. Ela tentou libertá-lo do genjutsu, mas precisou desviar dos olhos de Itachi, ou cairia na mesma ilusão.

Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi ficaram imóveis ao perceber o manto vermelho formando-se em volta de Naruto. Ele ficava cada vez mais denso, cada vez mais espesso, até que várias caudas começaram a se formar. Não apenas quatro como Sakura presenciara da última vez, mas cinco, seis, sete... Ela fechou os olhos para não precisar mais contar.

- Naruto! – Sakura e Sasuke gritaram juntos, mas não era mais o amigo deles quem estava lá. A Kyuubi levantou a cabeça, encarando Itachi.

Eles ouviram um urro ensurdecedor, e as nove caudas bateram violentamente no chão, ao mesmo tempo. O chão começou a tremer, as fendas escavadas nas rochas começaram a ruir e, de repente, o salão foi dividido por um abismo sob seus pés.

- Sasuke!

O grito de Sakura foi a única coisa que Sasuke ouviu. Ela estava parada justamente onde o chão começara a ruir, e agora tentava se segurar na rocha escorregadia para não ser engolida pelo abismo recém formado.

- Sakura!

Sasuke estava do lado errado do salão e, mesmo correndo até ela, só pode observá-la tentando escalar a rocha com o chakra acumulado nos pés e nas mãos. Ele estava alheio ao que acontecia com a Kyuubi e Itachi, ambos também do outro lado do abismo, quando viu que seu irmão perdia a luta e, simplesmente, parecia ter escolhido morrer por conta própria a ser subjugado pela raposa de nove caudas.

Ele o observou cair pelo abismo sem a menor piedade. Há muito que Itachi deixara de ser o irmão mais velho que ele idolatrava e se transformara num inimigo a ser vencido. Sasuke estava quase se regozijando por sua vingança quando a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar foi Sakura. O maldito havia puxado-a junto com ele.

- Sasuke!

Ele a ouviu gritar. Itachi a carregava para a morte junto com ele.

Sasuke ainda tentou segurá-la. Utilizando os poderes que só conseguia desenvolver quando estava no nível dois, ele ainda conseguiu agarrar a mão dela. Mas Itachi estava decidido a levá-la com ele e, com um sorriso malévolo, a agarrara com ainda mais força, fazendo as duas mãos unidas escorregarem.

- Sasuke!

A voz dela, desesperada perante a morte certa, era a única coisa que ele conseguia ouvir. Ele ainda tentou segurá-la novamente, mas eles caíam muito rápido, até que a escuridão os envolveu.

- Sakura!

Era um grito desesperado do Sasuke. A Kyuubi pareceu vacilar, olhando fixamente para o abismo que acabara de criar com a força de suas caudas. Ela estava caindo... a Sakura... caindo...

- Ahhhhh! Sakura!!!

Aqueles gritos, eles vinham de alguém importante para ele, de alguém com quem ele tinha laços muito fortes. E gritavam o nome dela... mas ela não estava mais lá, havia apenas a escuridão.

- Não!!! Sakura!!! – a voz de Naruto soou por toda a caverna enquanto a Kyuubi parecia perder forças.

Sasuke estava abalado demais para perceber o manto da raposa se desfazer espontaneamente, deixando o corpo imóvel e cheio de queimaduras de Naruto caído do outro lado do abismo. Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu entraram no salão, seguindo os gritos do seu líder. Suigetsu carregava uma segunda espada com ele, a Samehada, banhada com o sangue do seu antigo dono.

- Você conseguiu? – Karin foi a primeira integrante do Time Hebi a falar. – Você o derrotou?

Sasuke, novamente na sua aparência normal e ainda com um braço esticado em direção ao abismo, levantou os olhos para ela, inexpressivo:

- Sim – respondeu.

- E então? – Suigetsu perguntou, dando um passo a frente, ainda admirando sua nova espada. – Como foi o gosto da vingança?

Sasuke virou-se novamente para o abismo. No meio daquela escuridão ainda conseguia ver a menina de olhos verdes e cabelo rosa que sempre o irritara. Ela estivera em seus braços na noite anterior e, agora, fora levada para sempre junto com Itachi.

- Amargo – ele respondeu, ainda fitando a escuridão.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke sempre fora sereno, sem usar mais palavras além das necessárias, mas nenhum dos integrantes do Time Hebi imaginara que ele reagiria de forma tão tranqüila após a conquista da sua maior ambição. Após alguns minutos, Juugo pareceu ser o único a perceber que o silêncio do amigo não era tranqüilidade.

- Onde está a médica-nin? – ele perguntou, parando ao lado de Sasuke, que continuava encarando o abismo.

- Não há mais nenhuma médica-nin – ele respondeu, a voz embargada.

Karin conteve um sorriso vitorioso e, aproximando-se de Sasuke pelo outro lado, perguntou, apontando para Naruto, ainda desmaiado no chão:

- E o que vamos fazer com ele?

Sasuke finalmente desviou o olhar da escuridão para pousá-lo no amigo. Naruto jamais desistira de levá-lo de volta a Konoha, de salvá-lo dos planos do Orochimaru. Mas ele nunca enxergou nisso um ato de bravura, ele estava sempre cego demais pensando em sua vingança.

- Eu tenho que levá-lo de volta para Konoha – respondeu. – Ele está muito machucado, só a Tsunade-sama conseguirá cuidar dele apropriadamente.

Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo amigo. E talvez também tivesse que garantir que estaria ao lado dele quando Naruto acordasse e tomasse consciência do que acontecera à Sakura. As chances eram de que ele não aceitaria facilmente a idéia de que o time 7 jamais existiria novamente.

A lembrança de Sakura o tomou de repente. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando suprimir as lágrimas. Estava acostumado com aquela dor; seu irmão, Itachi, parecia sempre ser capaz de trazê-la à tona, até mesmo quando sua vingança finalmente se concretizara. Jamais poderia perdoar seu irmão; por causa de Itachi, ele jamais a veria novamente, jamais seus lábios se tocariam, jamais seus corpos se completariam...

Do outro lado da câmara onde estavam, Naruto parecia dar algum sinal de vida. Seu amigo não medira esforços para salvá-lo, pensando que o genjutsu de Itachi era real, o mínimo que devia fazer era tentar esquecer sua dor e se concentrar no Naruto. Precisava levá-lo de volta e ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, ou jamais se perdoaria por ser o responsável pela morte de seus dois amigos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Desde que o último Uchiha voltara para casa que os habitantes de Konoha estavam acostumados com a figura solitária que insistia em permanecer a frente do memorial com o nome de todos os heróis da vila. A notícia da morte de Sakura trouxera pesar a todos os ninjas da folha, afinal a pupila da Hokage era muito querida, e todos imaginavam que teria um futuro brilhante, tanto como kunoichi como médica. Entretanto, seis meses depois, todos já estavam mergulhados em suas próprias rotinas, e Haruno Sakura era apenas mais um dos muitos nomes a serem lembrados.

Uchiha Sasuke voltara para sua vila natal, tornara-se jounin e estava próximo de entrar para o grupo ANBU. Embora formado por apenas um membro, o clã Uchiha voltava a ser respeitado em Konoha como uma das linhagens mais poderosas da Folha. Seu único representante era bastante disputado pelas mulheres solteiras da vila, mas ele parecia não notá-las e preferia admirar um único nome gravado numa pedra.

Ele tinha conseguido sua vingança. Embora não fosse com suas próprias mãos, Itachi estava morto, mas levara a Sakura com ele. A menina irritante que se transformara na mulher que tanto o surpreendera. Ela o avisara, ela o alertara que matar Itachi não traria sua alegria de volta, e ela lhe prometera fazê-lo feliz ao invés disso. Mas ele fora tolo o suficiente para rejeitá-la, pensando que um dia poderia voltar para ela sem o ódio que o consumia.

De que lhe adiantaria sua vingança agora? Ele pensara que o dia que vingasse a morte dos seus pais, estaria livre para retornar a sua vila, às suas missões como um shinobi da Folha, e para reconstruir seu clã. Por uma única noite ele chegou a pensar que isso seria realmente possível, que tinha encontrado a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo em seu novo objetivo. Agora, tudo estava perdido.

- Sasuke!

A voz de Naruto encheu seus ouvidos, enquanto o ninja hiperativo de Konoha corria até seu melhor amigo.

- Sasuke! A vovó-Tsunade está nos esperando – ele disse assim que parou ao lado de Sasuke. – Vamos.

Sasuke virou o rosto para o amigo, encarando-o em silêncio.

- Você acha que ela gostaria de vê-lo assim? – Naruto respondeu à mudez do amigo. – Ela morreu lutando para reunir o time 7. O mínimo que devemos a ela é continuarmos trabalhando juntos.

- Hã... – ele respondeu, com sua risada falsa. – Parece que pela primeira vez você está certo, dobe.

Ele deu as costas para Naruto e começou a andar em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Aquela era a única coisa que lhe restava a fazer; continuar com o time 7. Entregar-se totalmente às suas missões, garantir que fossem completadas da maneira mais rápida e eficiente possível. Isso o ajudaria a deixar de pensar nela todas as horas, todos os minutos.

FIM

**N.A.:** Esta fic faz parte da série "Reencontro", que agora está quase completa! Para quem ainda não leu as outras fics, aí vai a ordem cronológica delas:

1. Reencontro

2. Vingança

3. Sob a Luz da Alvorada

4. Retorno a Konoha

Por enquanto é só. Pelo menos até a fadinha aparecer com mais idéias! XD

E claro! Reviews alimentam minha fadinha, fazendo ela produzir mais fics! XD


End file.
